


An Unlikely Impetus

by Jaspre_Rose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Meddling TARDIS, few naughty words, impatient TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaspre_Rose/pseuds/Jaspre_Rose
Summary: The TARDIS has had enough. She doesn't mind keeping her Rose and Doctor locked up until they stop being so stubborn. It's actually a bit fun.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. The Closet

Rose groaned loudly and the Doctor released an exasperated sigh.

"It's just," she finally said, "this closet is barely big enough for two. I can feel all of you."

"Yes, I'm aware. Ta."

He shifted behind her, probably attempting to think of a way to get them out of there once again, but Rose knew he'd fail. They wouldn't be getting out of this stupid closet until the Old Girl was ready to let them go.

"Are you sure you didn't make her mad?"

"Rose." The Doctor was starting to sound annoyed. "Is it possible for you to go five minutes without complaining or accusing me of being at fault for this?"

"Well, all I'm saying is I know I didn't make her mad."

"I haven't done anything beyond repair a few things under the console. She should be happy."

"So the way she shows that is by locking us in a closet? Unlikely. Where's your sonic?"

"One, it's in my jacket, which is in the control room, which is not this closet. Two, sonicking the door open doesn't work if the TARDIS decides I'm not getting out of a room."

"But _why_ are we stuck here?"

He sighed yet again and subtly shifted his hips to the left so he wasn't pressed against the middle of her bum.

"If I had an answer to that, Rose, do you really think we would still be stuck in here? Do you _think_ before you ask these things?"

"Oi. Rude."

"Well, think next time."

Rose twisted as much as she could and elbowed the Doctor, her arm connecting somewhere to the side of his lower belly. His breath hitched.

"There better not be a next time, Doctor. This is ridiculous. What happens if, I don't know, I have to pee or you get bored or something?"

"I don't know, Rose. I'm capable of entertaining myself. As for the other, just... aim elsewhere if you can't hold it. Don't hit my shoes."

Rose rolled her eyes. "I don't have to pee right now. I was just asking."

"I know," he replied huffily, "and I don't know what to tell you beyond what I've stated so far. Both of us claim we're not at fault for this. I don't know why we're stuck in here. Don't pee on my shoes. My back's against the wall so leaning further back to give you room to stretch your legs some more is impossible. No, I'm not removing all of the doors onboard. That's not a banana in my pocket. No, I'm not purposely rubbing you. Yes, we're stuck. Have I forgotten anything?"

"Yeah. You forgot 'this is somehow my fault' from the list."

"Well, at least you admit it." Rose reached over her head, intending to smack his cheek, but he grabbed her wrist in a tight grip. "Were you really about to hit me?"

"If it's any consolation, it wouldn't've been too hard. Wrong angles and all that."

"Thanks," he said sourly and released her. A chill passed over her. "Not too sure I like how comfortable you're becoming with me."

"You're the one pressed against my bum," she retorted.

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Not by choice, Rose, and could you please hold still? I meant about the whole smacking thing. Bad enough your mother's done it before. Don't need you doing it, as well."

"Not much of a smacker, really," she said thoughtfully. "Especially with you. You can be annoying, but not that bad."

"Then why were you gonna smack me?"

"You were being that bad."

"I know, but it's hardly my fault we're stuck in here and you're annoying me, as well, you know. I was supposed to be entering the galley for some tea, not walking into a closet for close encounters with... your bum. Rose."

She stopped wiggling, but really, it was getting cold. He couldn't blame her.

"At least I got turned around before the door slammed shut," Rose said with a small giggle and then shivered. "Bit of good luck, I guess."

"Mmm."

"How long have you been stuck in here?"

"About an hour longer than you." The Doctor pressed close and leaned around her shoulder to see her. "Where were you trying to go?"

"The control room. I was looking for you, because you just disappeared without a word. I left the library, passed the sleeping quarters, came down the stairs, and was about to walk into the control room..."

"But you ended up here instead."

"Yep."

"Ah. Rose, are you cold?"

"Little bit."

"One mo.'" The Doctor spent several seconds stretching and wiggling behind her and wrapped his Oxford around her when he was done. "Should warm you up for now."

"Thanks."

He smelled so good. Rose surreptitiously sniffed the collar while rolling the sleeves up. It was too long everywhere and wouldn't quite button over her breasts, but it was chasing away her chills.

"Of all days you could've worn one of those little tank shirts or whatever you call them, it would be today." The Doctor paused and then said, "Yeah, atmospheric controls must be wonky. I'll have to look into that."

Rose tested the door handle, but it wouldn't budge.

"Doubt that's it. The door's still locked."

"Damn." The Doctor sagged against her and sighed. "I was really hoping we were finally getting somewhere."

"No dice. We might be stuck here 'til I'm old."

"Hmm. Rose Tyler as an old woman. Now that, yes, that I'd like to see."

Rose snorted. "Of course you would."

"I wonder if your hair would grey or whiten."

"My gran's hair was a pretty silver color."

"On your father or mother's side?"

"Dad's."

"Ahh. Nifty."

"What?" she asked after a moment. "You don't hate that word?"

"Nope. Why?"

"You're always goin' on about not saying stuff again. I just expect it now."

The Doctor chuckled. "Probably wise."

Rose crossed her arms over her chest to ward off the chill in the air and sighed. She could feel the Doctor rhythmically tapping his fingers against his thigh and finally peeked around her side to look.

"What's that you're tapping?"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry. Is it annoying you?"

"Not really. Is it a song or something?"

"Not really. I'm bored. I can't think of one thing entertaining enough to contemplate for however long we'll be in here."

"In that big ol' brain of yours, there's not one thing?"

"Nothing I haven't thought about thousands of times before, no."

"Strange, that."

"Yep. Oh, I'll have to write that down. Er, Rose, I'm not trying to get fresh."

"Huh?"

The Doctor's hand suddenly grazed her bum and her eyes widened as his hand continued on down. The pressure suddenly disappeared and she again looked back. He had his hand in his pocket. Rose looked up, spied the Doctor's tongue between his teeth, and then met his gaze.

"I'm looking for pen and paper."

"Oh, right."

He triumphantly withdrew a small notepad with a pen clipped to it and smiled at her.

"Mind if I use your back right quick?"

"Go ahead," she sighed, turning. She knew 'right quick' could very well mean anything from a few seconds to hours, but if he was happy... "Good melody?"

"Good everything. Ehm, what are you doing?"

Rose continued leaning her upper body against the door and twisted her head enough to use her periphery to see him.

"Making myself comfortable." Obviously. She brought her arms up to frame her chest, shifted so she wasn't smashing her breasts, kept her cheek on the door, and closed her eyes. "Don't get ink on this shirt. I don't wanna hear you complaining later. 'Sides, it's my favorite one of yours."

"Really? Well. I'll be careful, then."

"Mm."

The Doctor positioned his notepad between her shoulder blades and started writing. The sound of the pen scratching against paper was relaxing enough, but she wished she could be sitting down. That small bit of discomfort from being on her feet for two hours now and with no end in sight...

It could always be worse, she supposed. They could be trapped in a closet somewhere other than the TARDIS. That was worse. They could be in the middle of battling some bad aliens or something. See? That was definitely worse. Always a positive thinker, her.

The Doctor stopped writing to tap a rhythm on her lower back and Rose arched a brow. He was quietly humming along with his tapping, which was unbelievably entertaining.

"Hmm." Tap, tap, tap. Hum, hum, hum. "No, not that. Huh...mm. No, wait!"

Rose choked back a snort of amusement. His tapping was out of sync with his humming, the taps much faster, but it didn't seem to bother him much. He kept tapping, now with only his thumb, as he began to write once more.

"Having success back there?"

"Oh, yes." Everything - the tapping, humming, and excited writing - promptly stopped. "Are you uncomfortable?"

"Nope."

And so it all began again. Rose smiled to herself. He was adorable.

Also, the lower half of his body was pressed almost obscenely to hers, but she didn't mind that at all. Not one bit.

Jack once said he'd imagined this happening. Her and the Doctor, that is, not her and Jack. He said it was his favorite fantasy. He'd even gotten a little graphic with the details and she'd pretended to be scandalized, but he'd known better and had said as much. She'd given up the act with a blush.

Though, in Jack's fantasy, the Doctor wasn't scribbling out music notes in a notepad (nor did he look like this man, but eh). He had one of her hands pinned to the door over her head and his other hand around the front of her hip, guiding her to meet his thrusts.

Yeah, Jack had described that, too. Everything from start to finish.

Rose sighed yet again. The Doctor, getting caught up in the music he was making, did a little happy wiggle and chuckled.

"I quite like that," he murmured and then brushed her hair over her shoulder. "Stupid, bloody hair."

"Oi, what’s wrong with my hair?"

"It's always getting in the way," he grumbled. "Why didn't you put it up?"

"Because I knew we'd get trapped in a closet today," she said sarcastically, "and I wanted to annoy you."

"I knew it! Rose, you fiend."

She giggled despite herself.

"Shut up," she said fondly and the Doctor let out a pleased hum. "Honestly, I couldn't find my hair band this morning."

"Were you sleeping with it on your wrist again?"

"Might have been."

"I've told you not to do that," he huffed exasperatedly. "A, it could cut off your circulation, which I needn't tell you is a bad thing. B, you always lose your bands when you do that. Literally, Rose, every time. D-"

"C."

"C, when you lose the last of your bands, you inevitably wear your hair down for days and days until you decide to ask me if we can pick you up some more. D, your hair gets everywhere when you don't put it up."

"Do you even know why you're listing points anymore?"

"Nope, sure don't. E, the Old Girl gets irritated when your hair falls everywhere. It's gotten stuck in the machinery below the console before, you know. Oh, wait. Oh!" He leaned around her, waited for her to open her eyes, and then narrowed his own. "You're the reason we're in here, aren't you? Your hair's gotten caught up in some cogs again, hasn't it?"

"No, it hasn't. You're making that up, Doctor, and I know you are."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but that's it, isn't it? You're to blame. I knew it all along."

"Oh, please." Rose rolled her eyes. "Even if my hair had somehow come loose from my head, made its way through the grating in the control room, _and_ got caught in something, it would have to be a lot more than a strand or two to irritate her enough to lock me up in a closet. Also, why would she include you in my imprisonment if I was to blame?"

"Firstly, Rose, she's very sensitive. A strand is all it'd take. Secondly..." He sighed and sagged against her. "I don't know."

"So it's not that, then. What could it be?"

The Doctor distractedly rubbed her back and pursed his lips a moment.

"I don't honestly know. I've exhausted every possible motive. None of them fit."

"Basically, we're locked up for no reason."

"Seems like it, yeah."

"Huh."

The Doctor shrugged and leaned back once more. She shivered at the loss of what little heat his body put out and the Doctor, perhaps noticing, rapidly rubbed her arms.

"Are you still cold?"

"Little, yeah. Is the temperature dropping?"

"Hmm." The Doctor's hands moved to rub heat into her back. "Yes, I believe it is. Well, that's worrisome."

"Ya think?"

"She wouldn't let you freeze to death, Rose. Something's a little wonky, but not that much."

"Maybe."

Sighing yet _a-freaking-gain_ , the Doctor tucked something - probably his notepad and pen - into his trousers’ pocket and then pulled her flush against him.

"Care to share body heat?" he asked with a chuckle. Rose nodded and wrapped her arms around his. "I'm sure the temperature will right itself shortly."

"Or I'll turn into a human popsicle."

"Ooh, yummy. My favorite," the Doctor joked. "After the red ones, of course."

"The red ones? Not banana, then?"

"Uh, yeah. The banana doesn't taste like banana."

Rose giggled. "You're mad. They do, too."

"They most certainly do not, Rose. I'd know."

She let out a derisive snort but didn't comment otherwise. The Doctor continued holding her, his warm breath blowing onto the back of her head and ears, while she let herself look around the cramped closet they were in.

"You have so much junk in here."

A tuba, three top hats, a cape, a coil of broken chain hanging from a nail, two chipped teapots...

"It is a little crowded, I'll agree."

...three partially melted sonic screwdrivers, an aluminum bowl, a leash and dog collar...

"Er, have you ever had a dog that'd need those?"

Rose felt the Doctor shift behind her and then felt his chuckle ruffle her hair.

"Well, no, but don't go thinking I'm a pervert. I cleared those out of Jack's old bedroom."

Rose snickered. "Ahh. I don't even know why I asked. I should have known."

The list went on and on. Oh, there was her old alarm clock. Why hadn't he thrown that away? Well, it wasn't broken... Rose shivered when the temperature yet again dropped and the Doctor audibly swallowed before vigorously rubbing her arms.

"You alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he responded strangely. "I'm more worried about you."

After tucking his face into the side of her neck, the Doctor breathed against her flesh and she shivered at the shock of warm air. A quiet breath escaped him.

"Maybe it's repayment for the other day."

The Doctor switched to the other side of her neck and huffed out another warm, deep breath.

"What day?"

"Tristaing. She got an arrow shot into her."

"That sort of thing doesn't bother her. It's happened before, remember?"

"Oh, right."

She could see her breath in the air now. That was a bit scary. How much colder would it get? Rose watched the Doctor's bare arms as he rubbed her stomach. At least he wasn't cold. That was a good thing.

Abruptly, the temperature skyrocketed and Rose shuddered violently. The Doctor inhaled sharply and released her.

"What is going on?" he asked himself as she started unbuttoning his Oxford in an attempt to cool down. "I'd say the atmospheric controls are more than a little wonky."

"Yeah, seems so."

And back came freezing cold. Rose shuffled around until she was facing the Doctor and then pressed her entire front against him, face nuzzling into his neck. His arms wrapped around her and stilled.

"I can't even pretend to know what's going on, because I have no clue," he said apologetically. "Everything looked to be in order when I crawled out of there this morning. Sorry, Rose."

"I'm fine. Least I'm warm now."

"That is very good. No human popsicles today."

"Good news for me."

The Doctor chuckled and leaned against the wall behind him. Rose automatically leaned with him and pressed her right ear against the Doctor's chest for warmth. He ducked his head down and breathed open-mouthed against her other ear.

"Humans," he muttered. "You're all so vulnerable."

"Oh, shut up."

The temperature once again shot up and this time, the Doctor matched Rose's shudder.

"This is getting ridiculous."

"Ya think?"

"Hush, you."

Rose snorted and found herself falling into the door. Rather, falling _onto_ the door with the Doctor atop her. Before she could question it, the room again flipped and they smacked onto the ceiling, her straddling one of the Doctor’s legs and wondering how all the junk in the closet wasn't falling off the shelves.

"What's going on?"

The room again spun and they were sliding down the back wall, the Doctor between her legs now and holding her to him, as the room kept going. When the ship finally settled, the Doctor cautiously pushed himself up and looked around. Quickly, though, he looked back down at her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

The closet was on its side somehow, their bodies lying on top of the door. Everything was still in place on the walls and Rose, to say the least, was baffled by that.

"Good. Yes, good. I, uh... I have no idea what's going on or how this is happening."

He, too, was staring at the walls.

"So... just as much room as before, but now we're not standing."

"Uh huh."

"And you're on top of me."

The Doctor flushed. "Yep."

"Wanna try moving to our sides?"

"It would be less..."

"Close?" Rose asked, pointedly looking between them.

"Er, yes. Not that we don't often get closer when we hug, but..."

"You're never between my legs when we do."

"Exactly."

"Watch my hair."

Nodding, the Doctor gathered her hair in one hand and gave her an uncertain smile. Right after they'd wiggled and moved until they were lying on their sides facing each other, the room gave an almighty shake. The world briefly tilted and then they were rolling over and over again. When it abruptly stopped, Rose knocked her head against the Doctor's and had to blink the black spots out of her eyes.

"Oh, my head..."

"Hard head, me. Sorry. Oh. Um..."

Vision cleared, Rose finally saw the reason for the Doctor's surprise. They were on the ceiling, the Doctor was sitting and leaning against one wall, and she was in his lap. Since there was less room here than if they were standing on the floor, his legs were bent, his knees somewhere around her hips.

"Is she doing this or is there something really messed up below the console?"

"I... have no clue."

She frowned and attempted to stand. The Doctor immediately pulled her back down, hugging her to his chest, seconds before the world spun again. This time, she clung to him and kept her head pressed against his neck. The Doctor groaned as they landed and Rose wiggled so he could free his leg from beneath her.

"Right. How 'bout we don't move?"

"Good idea. It seems to be the reason we keep spinning and, frankly, I'll get dizzy if we keep doing that."

"Tell me about it. I'm already there."

"Sorry." The Doctor smoothed her hair back as best he could without moving them much. "Can you see the door?"

"Yeah, no. Nice try, I'm not moving. You try to open it."

The Doctor reached behind him, his arm the only thing he moved, and they immediately heard an ominous hum. The sound changed to an approving hum when he promptly pulled his arm back.

"Right," he murmured. "Definitely the TARDIS, then."

"Yeah, I got that. Why?"

"I have no idea. She really wants us to be in here."

"Wish we knew why."

"Me, too. Think, think, think. Is there something in here I'm supposed to find? Use? Throw away?"

"If it was any of that, why would she keep throwing us around like ragdolls every time we move? You'd think she'd want us to be moving and looking."

"That's an excellent point. Unless it's something near us."

"Also a good point."

The Doctor grinned. "I said excellent."

"I heard," Rose said cheekily. "So let's see. What's near us?"

They both looked around them.

"I see frayed rope - could probably pitch that - and another coffeemaker. Hey, we have an extra one, Rose."

"Noted. Some blankets, a beret-"

"I have a beret?" The Doctor quickly spotted and snagged the item, placing it at a jaunty angle on his head. "Whaddaya think?"

She giggled. He looked absurd and yet... oddly attractive.

"Good. You should wear that more often. Especially the next time we visit Mum."

"Now I know it looks terrible."

"Not terrible," she laughed. "Just a little... silly."

"Riiight." While putting the beret on her head, he glanced around again. "It's like a fun game of I Spy, but we don't have a list and it's not that much fun, actually."

Rose snorted. "Well, I have a couple bottles over here. Anything helpful?"

The Doctor shifted around and looked.

"Insecticides of all sorts, mostly. Though, that big, green jug is... er, never mind."

If he was hesitant to say it, she didn't wanna know.

"Right. I don't think this is working. Unless, I mean, try the door?"

The Doctor's actions were met with another ominous hum.

"Yep. Not it."

"Well, then, what're we locked up for?"

"For the hell of it?"

Rose laughed and the Doctor grinned.

"This isn't so bad, I guess. It could be-"

"Don't say it." Rose licked his hand, but he didn't budge. "I'm serious. You finish that thought, it will get... you know."

She rolled her eyes and he finally lifted his hand. She waited approximately two seconds.

"It could be worse."

The Doctor groaned, "Rose..." and the walls moved in closer to them. The Doctor then bestowed on her the utmost grumpiest look she'd ever seen coming from him. "You just had to say it, didn't you? You just couldn't keep that thought to yourself, _could you_?"

This wasn't that bad in her opinion. He was still pressed against her and now had even less room to move back. When he tested it, just like she knew he would, he only moved at most three inches back.

"Oops?"

"Sometimes, I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me," she replied, smiling widely. The Doctor huffed and she snorted. "You're not being tortured, ya know. We're just... lying here."

"And I am between your legs," the Doctor said, stressing each word. "Parts of our anatomies that have never before touched are getting very well acquainted right now."

"Well, it's not like we're being naughty. Like I said, we're-"

"We're not just lying here," he snapped. "I can feel you, Rose. You have a very human body with a very human core temperature. A temperature that's much warmer than mine. I'm better attuned to these sorts of things than the average human male so I'm sure you can understand my dilemma."

"What?"

"You're hot. I can feel you. On me."

Ohhh. He meant he could _feel her_. As in down there. As in more than just feeling the outside, but also... the heat...

"Er, sorry. Didn't think about that."

Rose attempted to scoot and shift her legs closed but froze when the TARDIS let out an angry hum. She'd rarely heard one of those.

"Really?" the Doctor nearly yelled. "But this doesn't even make sense!"

"I can't move?"

The Doctor scowled. "No, guess not. Which presents my next dilemma, I suppose. Our dilemma, rather."

"What's that?"

"If we can't get out and we can't move without suffering my ship's wrath, I'm stuck right where I'm at."

"And?"

The Doctor groaned.

"I might... react," he said delicately, blushing. "Now do you understand what I mean?"

"Oh, um, yeah."

That honestly didn't seem like the end of the world to her.

"I might not be able to control myself. It could be embarrassing for more than just myself."

"It wouldn't bother me. 'S not like it means you're attracted to me, right? You're just reacting to, er, another body. Could happen with anyone, yeah?"

"Er, yeah, guess so."

She shrugged. "So there. Don't be embarrassed. It's not like I thought you don't do that sort of stuff."

"When do you think I have the time? We're always together."

"Well, I sleep a lot, don't I?"

The Doctor blinked at her. "And you think I sneak off the ship to shag random women when you're sleeping?"

"You could. It's not any of my business."

Sadly.

"I don't, Rose. Sheesh. Well, not lately, not since you came onboard."

"Oh."

Was that a good thing or not? Did he have reason not to go looking for other women or was she so unappealing to his kind that all sorts of naughty urges disappeared the moment he laid eyes on her?

The Doctor closed his eyes and he momentarily looked like he was in pain.

"I'm so sorry, Rose," he murmured. "Brewing coffee, Jack Harkness, Jackie Tyler. Oh, that was a good one."

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to think about anything other than the way you feel." Rose, for one, was getting a bit aroused just from watching him. She met his gaze seriously when he finally opened his eyes. "Help me."

Well, she knew one way to help him, but since it was the exact opposite of what he was trying to do, she let that idea go. For now. She'd be alone later and could come back to it. Eyes closed, the Doctor hissed out a breath and it dawned on her that her getting hot meant just that. She’d never noticed, really. Did she actually get hotter down there when she was turned on?

"Faulty wiring," she said at random. "Old textbooks, your prison cell on Justicia."

"Oh, good one. Bread batter, home runs and cross-country track medals, watching the game with your mates."

"Dirty nappies, spoiled food, dust and mud, tears."

The TARDIS hummed, but they didn't pay her much attention.

"Better. Dry leaves, _pears,_ broken-"

The temperature dropped and their breath briefly mingled in the small space between their lips. The temperature dropped further and Rose gave a massive shiver in response; the Doctor groaned quietly.

"S-s-sorry," she said, teeth chattering. "Didn't mean t-to."

"Not your fault," he said tightly and just like that, the temperature skyrocketed so much, beads of sweat immediately pooled up on his brow. "Please, Rose."

The Doctor turned his head and Rose gasped for air, her breath hitting his neck; it made him shudder. A certain (suspiciously large) part of him twitched in response and Rose sucked in a sharp breath.

"So hot," she moaned and felt him twitch again. He tried pulling his hips up, but the temperature fell to a new low and she yanked him flush against her body. "Please."

He was breathing heavily against her temple and Rose shuddered this time, but it wasn't from anything the TARDIS was doing. When the temperature didn't shoot up again, like she'd been expecting, Rose tightened her hold on the Doctor and wrapped her legs around his in an effort to retain some sort of warmth. With a bit of a whimper, the Doctor dropped from his hands to his elbows and Rose rubbed his back, thinking he was getting cold.

“Rose,” he groaned. “If you keep touching me like that…”

“Sorry. Thought you were cold.”

“Not cold, no.”

Oh. Right. So he hadn’t been cold. Maybe next time she should ask first. His eyes closed once more, the Doctor tucked his face into the crook of her shoulder and panted onto the chilled skin of her neck, whining and tensing up after a few moments. She just managed to keep her hands from traveling down his back to his bum so she could urge him to move against her. It was a very close call, though.

Or perhaps she hadn’t restrained herself as well as she thought. The Doctor again jerked against her and let out an inhuman groan. Freezing, her hands still on his bum, Rose expected him to lose it, to yell at her, to rage about her impropriety. Pulling his face away from her shoulder, he looked at her lips and then slowly met her gaze with his own.

Before she knew what was happening, he was ducking down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss against her jaw. He barely shifted over and hovered over her mouth for the briefest of moments. Hands still on his (delectable) bum, Rose surged up and closed the remaining distance between their mouths. He surrendered with a groan and shifted his weight to his left arm. His right hand immediately traveled down her body and settled on her side, his fingers wiggling under the waistband of her denims.

It wasn’t until the Doctor pulled away so she could breathe that she vaguely noticed the temperature in the closet had gone back to normal. By that point, though, she seriously couldn’t care less, because the Doctor had just latched onto her neck and that deserved more of her attention than the stupid atmospheric controls.

“Doctor,” she pleaded, pushing at his shoulders. “Stop. Wait.”

He immediately pulled back as far as the cramped space would let him and Rose’s hands unerringly found his trousers’ button. He exhaled a shaky breath, but didn’t stop her from unfastening them, which she believed counted as consent. When she’d pushed his trousers down his hips, she slid her fingers into the band of his pants and then met his gaze. His pupils were blown and he was staring at her so intensely, it took her breath away for a second.

“Rose?”

It didn’t sound like he was asking what she thought she was doing. It sounded more like a dare. All she’d done so far and he still wasn’t stopping her… Eyes locked with his, Rose slowly eased his pants down and over his erection. He glanced down at himself and Rose quickly took in the sight of him – his handsome face, bare chest, strong abs, the delicious line of hair leading to…

“Oh, god,” she breathed. Just the sight of him turned her on.

The Doctor must have heard something in her quiet words, because the next thing she knew, he was kissing her again while his hands first deftly unfastened her denims and then pushed their shirts under her breasts. He kissed down her chest and stomach as he removed her denims and then was back between her legs, his thumb and index finger plucking at the Oxford she was still wearing. She tried to wiggle out of it, purely to make it easier to get her shirt off, but he shook his head.

“No,” he said in a rough voice. “Leave it on, Rose.”

He was so sexy. Arousal flooding her, Rose nodded and flicked the brim of the beret, knocking it off her head. He seemed to approve.

She was expecting it this time when he ducked down and stole a deep, lingering kiss from her. Her arms wrapped about his shoulders seemingly of their own volition as he gently rocked against her. As the kiss went on and on (not that she was even close to complaining about that), she felt him getting harder with each undulation of his hips; she was so wet by the time she absolutely needed to break the kiss for more air that she was sure there’d be a wet spot on the floor – er, well, the door.

Rose needed more. Not wanted – _needed_. Hands once again on his bum, she simultaneously urged him closer and ground into him, a moan slipping from her lips. She adjusted her leg, now high up on his hip, and left the other wrapped around his thigh so she had better leverage. She wasn’t sure what she was saying, but she did know they were rocking into each other fast and hard and that was… God, it was definitely the best thing she’d ever experienced.

The Doctor absolutely went mad when she arched and pressed her breasts to his chest. She didn’t know who did it, but one moment, they were both fumbling between their bodies and the next, the Doctor was sliding inside of her. A gasp of relief slipped from someone – maybe both of them – as he finally bottomed out.

“Feel so good,” she moaned, kissing along his jaw and down his neck. “Please. Oh, God, please.”

Still braced on his elbows, the Doctor slipped one hand into her hair and cradled her head in his palm. He then ducked his head to the side and nipped at her neck. He repeated the move, biting gently now, and withdrew his hips. When he thrust home, he bit down just tight enough to make her shiver, kicking her arousal up a few degrees.

He had to release her neck when he finally found his rhythm, but Rose couldn’t mind when he was hitting just the right spot.

“So damned tight,” he murmured harshly. “So fucking wet.” She involuntarily clenched around him, shocked and aroused by his language, causing him to groan in her ear. “You don’t even know how perfect you are, do you?”

“Not trying to be. ’m just me.”

The Doctor let out an amused huff but didn’t respond to her comment. He really kicked up the pace after that and Rose, her hand wound into his hair, did her best to meet him thrust for thrust.

“Room,” he barked aloud. She didn’t get a chance to ask what he was talking about before there was suddenly more room for him to move. The Doctor pushed up onto his hands, silently encouraged her to further spread her legs, and stared down at her for a moment. “My God, you’re beautiful.”

She blushed. “Thanks.”

“And there’s the Rose we all know and love. You don’t have to thank me, silly. Now grab the base of that shelf and don’t let go.”

“What if I pull it over?”

“Bit impossible. Even if it were physically possible for you to move something permanently affixed to the wall of the TARDIS, she wouldn’t let it fall. Now don’t let go.”

She did as he’d said, held tightly, and was screaming through her climax a few, short, glorious minutes later. He followed her almost immediately, wordlessly crying out, and kept thrusting until he was done. He then collapsed onto his forearms, leaned his forehead on her shoulder, and regulated his breathing.

He still hadn’t moved after a minute – not that he wasn’t taking care not to crush her, but she was starting to worry about his lack of movement. Now it was over, was he starting to regret it or, God forbid, was he angry she’d started this? She wanted to ask, but she couldn’t bring herself to.

It was needless fear, it turned out. A moment after she began worrying, he lifted his head and gave her a breathtaking kiss. Apparently, a kiss from him was all it took to get her back into the mood. Also, as she learned not too long after, the Doctor had an impressive recovery time and was nowhere near sated with just one go.

Lucky her.


	2. Her Meddling Goes Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't easy being a TARDIS and dealing with her oblivious companions.

In the control room, a monitor flickered back to life and a pleased hum spoiled the otherwise silence of the room. One Jack Harkness grinned and patted the console.

"Good job, girl. Wish you woulda let me watch, but I get it. Privacy and all that."

She chuckled as best she could, her hum warm and rich. It made her Boe smile.

"Now I gotta go. They can't know I was here. Not time yet, but I had fun."

The lights dimmed as Jack headed towards the exit.

"It was great working with ya, sexy. We'll have to bounce ideas off each other again."

Though he didn't see, the words, "Until next time," flashed on the monitor and faded away as the TARDIS doors closed behind him with a quiet snick.

Feeling rather smug, the TARDIS powered down most of her lights and hummed a little song to herself. She'd known Jack Harkness, that insatiable flirt with a soft spot for her two companions, would be the key to getting her thief and her wolf together.

She'd been waiting for far too long and she'd never much been one for patience so she'd taken matters into her own hands. Of course, she'd drastically rewritten their futures, altered some future events in minor ways, some in dramatic ways, cut out a few spouses and a metacrisis, and added in a few offspring a few hundred years down the road. All in a day’s work.

They would never know what she'd done. The future they'd once been destined for was irrevocably erased from all possible timelines. Yet again, she wished she had a voice with which to convey her genius, her power. Alas, she was stuck communicating via a stupid monitor.

Oh, well. As her wolf would say, “ain’t nothin’ I can do ‘bout it.” For her, simply knowing she’d been the catalyst for the two beings currently basking in the afterglow in closet zeta-nine-sigma would have to be enough.

Ah. Oh, dear. Her closet was still sullied and they were on their way to his bedchamber. She would need to remind him to clean the mess later, it seemed. She sighed. That man. He would leave a mess in every room if she didn’t constantly remind him. Perhaps her wolf would take over the duties for her.

They would thank her for this one day. Most especially her thief once he discovered their wolf's lifespan was tied to hers. Oblivious man her thief is, he’d just blame wonky time travel on Rose’s odd aging. Never once would he think up the truth. Oh, but that wouldn't happen for a while yet. Her Boe first had to confess his role in today's events.

She eagerly awaited that day, for it was the day her wolf would finally give her thief his first pup in many, many centuries. Hmmm. Her humming turned speculative. Mayhap she could hurry that day along. She knew they would be thrilled the day her wolf confirmed the pregnancy. Though, it was, of course, up to her thief to realize he wasn’t actually sterile before any of that could happen.

No, that clueless man would need every single one of those centuries to realize it. Well, that wouldn’t do at all. What exactly was she dealing with here?

One decade in the future, she found her companions in the galley and watched them interact together. Her wolf was asking about the possibility of having children and her thief, that stupid man, was dashing her hopes. She saw the pain in both of their eyes.

Right.

Seven decades in the future, she found her wolf dozing on the media room sofa while her thief researched genetic cloning as a viable means of reproducing. Displaying a message on his handheld computer, she warned him such a thing wouldn’t end well. Any child, while possessing his DNA, would be born human. Sighing sadly, he closed out of the webpage and she hummed sadly.

The poor man was so blind.

A century in the future, she found her thief and her Boe discussing the possibility of surrogacy fathering. Scandalized, she zapped her thief with a bolt of electricity and he immediately clutched his groin. Boe grinned and patted the console while informing her he had no desire to father any kids, even for his two favorite people in the whole universe.

Excellent.

One-hundred ten years in the future, she found her poor wolf crying softly. Her thief nowhere near, she curiously looked closer at a wrinkled photograph of the future newborn, Michael “Mickey” Smith IV. Sending a wave of comfort to her wolf, she continued on.

The poor thing.

Two centuries in the future, she found her thief contemplating aloud the merits of checking with a specialist about his supposed sterility. She encouraged him and he seemed surprised by her vehemence.

Carrying on.

Three centuries in the future, her wolf births the child.

Now wait a moment. Her thief wasn’t sterile. Why did it take them three centuries to procreate? A bit of investigation seemed to be in order. The most likely place?

Three hours in the future, she found her companions in the midst of more private activities.

Alright, then.

One day in the future, she finally found her thief and her wolf in the med bay discussing contraceptive. She insisted upon using it, even though he insisted he was sterile. Hmm. Contraceptive? Definition of con- Birth control. Oh, help her. That idiot was going to administer a Benedranian shot. Well, there was her answer. He had only himself to blame. Did he even read up on that particular contraceptive before deciding on it?

Well. She was considering hurrying things along.

Casually, she jolted herself to one side and her thief automatically caught her wolf in his arms. Both the syringe and vial of liquid slipped off the examination table, hit the ground, and shattered when the heat became too much for them. Her thief watched the scene, hopping on his feet, until it was over.

Making one more final change to the timelines, she left a message on her monitor for them to find when the shock faded. No, two. Firstly, that hopeless man simply had to learn to read up on medications before administering them (for example, the Benedranian contraceptive would have stayed in her poor wolf’s system for nearly three centuries!). Secondly, he wasn’t sterile and she’d known from the beginning.

Well, obviously. She was living each moment of his life at one time. It was difficult being a TARDIS. Honestly, Time Lords never considered how much work it was. She was meeting her thief for the first time whilst also greeting her companions’ twelfth newest addition to the family, ending the Time War whilst also contributing to the creation of yet another TARDIS born of her own self, binding herself to her wolf whilst also seeing the birth of her wolf’s five-hundred and eighteenth great-great-great-great-great-great-great grandchild, dropping her thief at the burial site of Donna Noble whilst also letting her thief’s daughter, Jenny, sneak in after a long night drinking without alerting anyone.

Goodness, she was so old and they were so lucky to have her. Perhaps she felt the same way about them.

A happy hum escaped her.

The End


End file.
